


We Find Ourselves, Together

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Magnus and Alec do a careful dance around one another, learning to trust their instincts and embracing not only the other but themselves as well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	We Find Ourselves, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the collection's eighth card: The Lovers. Beneath a starry night sky and twinkling lights, couples sway and twirl together in the joyful and colorful dance of a masquerade.
> 
> This card is always a welcome sight, especially for those in new relationships. The Lovers signifies a true and balanced partnership, a union of dualities that amplify each other’s strengths. It symbolizes two people who perfectly complement each other. It is intimacy and connection and sexuality, young love and the protection of the love that surrounds you. It is the discovery of yourself through your connection with others. 
> 
> And (as a bonus challenge I set for myself) focused on [this stunning Shadowhunter's Tarot set's The Lovers:](https://twitter.com/SERAPHERZ/status/1159791401342652421?s=20) Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane

Magnus and Alec do a careful dance around one another. When it first starts, this thing between them is more than just new in relation to them together - it’s new to them individually. 

Alec isn’t used to so much as hinting at his affections, at what he wants romantically, but he starts to now. He allows his gaze to linger on Magnus, allows himself to say yes to drinks sometime in future, allows himself to trust, and to give over parts of himself he would normally guard with his life. Magnus, the way he doesn’t push, the way he waits for Alec to say what he wants and give what he’s willing all in his own time, is the sort of balance he needs to take those first steps. 

Magnus isn’t used to giving his heart so easily, to a mortal no less, and to a _Shadowhunter_ on top of it all. He’s done all three in the past but that was very long ago, and he swore he never would again. But this thing with Alexander… there’s a weight to it. Anything Alexander chooses to do, to show, is a risk to him and the careful life he crafted for himself, and that isn’t lost on Magnus. It’s how he knows this means something. It’s how he knows it’s worth opening his heart back up for, that it’s worth the risk. 

It’s a dance they stumble through, with careful easy steps and somehow manage to falter even in their simplicity and obviousness, because as much as they can tell they _fit_ there are parts of them that still fight those instincts. 

They can be so much stronger together, but as Magnus inches forward Alec steps back too fast, and all at once there’s a distance there, and beside Alec a new partner waiting in the wings - not with exciting, breathtaking movements that draw Alec to her but the familiarity and safety of what’s already known. 

Magnus takes one last look at the growing space between them, closes his eyes, and leaps.

It’s a more daring move than Magnus ever made before, and if it fails, if Alexander doesn’t catch him as he falls… 

But he does. Alexander steps out from the comfort of what he’s known, of what’s expected, of the steps he practiced time and time again his entire life and the finale he’s expected to perform - he steps out of that spotlight and into Magnus’ - into _theirs_ \- to catch him and move with him again. 

Alec knows it’s the right decision the moment he makes it. This is new and it’s passionate and it’s exciting. It’s worth fighting for and protecting. It’s worth the stumbles along the way for the payoff of following his heart and being with Magnus, and though they make mistakes, they step on each other’s toes, move left instead of right, the other is always there to right them, to catch and steady and continue on. 

Every second they choose one another that choice becomes so natural that soon enough it isn’t even a choice at all. Their lives together come as naturally as breathing, the steps of their dance together as instinctive as walking. Give and take in perfect balance, and finally: 

A union in total harmony. 

Alexander and Magnus know that they’re not the same as they were at the start, but they also know it’s been a change for the best - that they’re more themselves together than they ever were alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
